1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machines for cracking multiple nuts. More particularly, it cracks nuts by rolling them between two surfaces which move relative to one another and become closer together, increasing the pressure on the nuts as the nuts are pulled downward by gravity into a smaller cracking zone.
2. Related Art
Power, U.S. Pat. No. 1,194,318, discloses a conical hopper, a conical rotor mounted within the hopper, means for operating the rotor, there being a downwardly decreasing inter-space between the rotor and the hopper, the hopper being provided with downwardly ranging channels formed in its inner walls, and the rotor being provided with spirally produced channels in its periphery, said channels in the hopper walls being angular in formation and separated by edge portions to which the material is presented upon the rotation of the rotor, and the rotor being provided in the channels with spaced pins projecting beyond the periphery of the rotor.
Spitz, U.S. Pat. No. 1,274,803, discloses a cone-shaped hopper or shell with vertically-disposed ribs on its upper portion and teeth on its bottom portion, and an upright conical member with spiral ribs on its upper portion and teeth on its lower member, the teeth of the hopper and conical member having abrupt faces facing in opposite directions.
Dragon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,679, discloses two conical members concentrically mounted one within the other so as to provide a downwardly diminishing substantially annular and conical space or chamber.
Kasser, U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,227, discloses a process of cracking and shelling nuts which consists in rolling the nuts between opposite compressible surfaces so that the nuts are partly embedded in said surfaces, and forcing the rolled nuts at intervals on said surfaces over rigid cracking surfaces.